


Day 5: Dungeons & Dragons & Christmas

by geemrmiranda



Series: 12 Days of Voltron Trash [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 12 days of voltron trash, Board Games, Christmas, D&D, Dungeons & Dragons, Female Keith (Voltron), Multi, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geemrmiranda/pseuds/geemrmiranda
Summary: Pidge insists on playing a game together on Christmas and that ends up being a good old round of Dungeons & Dragons with a twist.





	Day 5: Dungeons & Dragons & Christmas

Fighting Zarkon was a full time business. Everyone knew that. So when the Christmas holidays came around, the team didn’t stop to celebrate. They all missed home and they all knew Christmas would be a hard day without their respective families. So that’s why the paladins decided not to have a tree, not to have a party and to not celebrate Christmas. All paladins agreed on that. Except Pidge.  
“We can’t just not celebrate Christmas at all”, said Pidge, “I get we’re not throwing a party or anything but still, we gotta do something!”  
“I understand your sentiments”, said Shiro, “But we hardly have the time to even pause for a second. Zarkon is still out there and we cannot wait around.”  
“I know THAT”, said Pidge, “But isn’t there something we can do together?”  
“What if we play a game?”, suggested Lance, “just with a Christmas theme, plus we can pause a game to fight anytime.”  
“That’s brilliant”, said Pidge, “Shiro come on, please?”  
And because no one could say no to Pidge (because that girl was scary af) they decided to play a game on Christmas Eve. Pidge said she knew a game she played with Matt all the time, that she could theme around Christmas.  
"Dungeons and Dragons? Seriously?" Keith rolled his eyes dramatically.  
"It's fun! And creative! We can make it christmassy!", Pidge defended her idea.  
"C'mon Keith", said Shiro. "It'll be fun." He didn't sound convinced, but being the spacedad that he is, he also didn't want to let Pidge down.  
"Ugh fine", shrugged Keith. "Let's do this then." Soon after they all sat together around a table.  
"So, how exactly does this game work?", asked Allura.  
“So I’ll be the Dungeon Master”, said Pidge, “I’ll be telling you what’s happening in the story, and you guys, the characters, will be choosing how you deal with the situations I give you.”  
“That sounds fun”, said Hunk, “So what’s with the characters? Do we choose characters or do we make some random ones?”  
“I already made some for you”, said Pidge.  
She passed around the character sheets. Hunk was an overpowered warlock, who had a thirst for warfare. Allura and Coran were barbarian siblings. Lance was a flirty wood elf, whilst Shiro was a grumpy dwarf. And finally Keith was a female dark elf, who was looking for true love, whilst being very emo about it.  
And so they began playing.  
"But why am I a girl?", asked Keith grumpily.  
"At least you're still hot and emo. I'm a dwarf!", complained Shiro.  
"Oh, get over it!", said Pidge. "Okay, here we go: It was the day before Christmas and Keith the lonely elf wandered through the snowy forest. She was very sad because she was so lonely and there was nothing she wanted more than to celebrate this holiday with his one true love. Of course she would never show this on the outside and put on a mask of grumpyness and nonchalance to hide his pain."  
"Wow, Keith", Lance whispered, leaning towards Keith. "She really knows you."  
Keith death glared at him but gave no reply. Pidge continued her story: "Suddenly, Keith heard someone quietly humming and followed the voice to a small lake. Inside the lake, despite the cold, a handsome wood elf was swimming around completely naked."  
"PIDGE!", Lance cried.  
"Quiet!", said Hunk grinning. "I like where this is going." He was eating some popcorn as if he was watching a movie instead of playing a game.  
"Keith, what are you gonna do?", asked Pidge.  
"Umm, stay hidden in the trees for now I guess."  
"Spying on me, huh? You perv", commented Lance.  
Pidge rolled her eyes. "Keith slowly backed away a bit to stay hidden, but stepped on a dry branch that gave a loud crack. This got Lance's attention, who quickly left the water to get dressed only to discover that his clothes have disappeared. Whoever just made that noise must be the thief, he thought. What are you gonna do now Lance?"  
Lance thought for a second and then said: “Fuck it, I’ll play along”, and so, to Keith’s horror and the teams amusement, Keith and Lance’s characters met up in the woods and had mind-blowing sex. Then they partied up to find the clothes thief, which turned out to be Shiro’s character, who was not-so-secretly a pervert. And a love triangle was born. Finally, Hunk, Allura and Coran were also introduced to the story to advise Keith’s character in his quest for true love.  
“Why can’t I be in the love triangle?” complained Hunk, “My character is super strong and reasonably handsome.”  
“Why not?”, said Pidge.  
So Hunk’s character consoles Keith’s character as a true friend would, but then their friendship turned into something more magical and what followed was some pretty great sex.  
“Enough”, said Keith, gritting his teeth. “This has nothing to do with Christmas at all!”  
“I’m getting to it”, said Pidge, who had honestly forgotten about the Christmas theme in all the fun. So the team got a quest, to save Christmas. Santa had been kidnapped by an evil druid named Zarkon and it was up to the team to rescue him. Only when they finally got to Mount Doom, the team discovered that Santa Claus and Zarkon were in a happy, albeit slightly kinky, relationship.  
“Zarkon winks at Keith and invites him to join him and Santa Claus for an amazing orgy”, said Pidge. “Throw your D20, Keith!” But Keith had finally had enough and stormed off in a huff.  
“I’m not having sex with any of you!”, he screamed.  
Pidge cackled madly and the group burst into laughter.


End file.
